The present disclosure relates to a vehicle side-view mirror, which is provided at a side of, for example, a car, and particularly relates to the technical field of configurations which reduce wind noise.
In general, a vehicle side-view mirror includes a mirror base fixed to a vehicle body, for example to a door, and a mirror head attached to the mirror base. The mirror head being rotatable with respect to the mirror base, the mirror is movable between a folded position and an operative position (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2009-241618 and No. 2012-131238).
The mirror base of the vehicle side-view mirror disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-241618 is provided with a shaft which protrudes upward. The shaft is inserted into the mirror head and the mirror head becomes rotatable about the shaft. The shaft has a lower end, on an outer peripheral surface of which vertically extending ribs, which are spaced apart from each other in a circumferential direction, are formed. Further, it is disclosed that vertically extending grooves, which are spaced apart from each other in the circumferential direction, are formed on the outer peripheral surface of the lower end of the shaft. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-241618 discloses that, when headwind, which has entered a space between the mirror base and the mirror head, strikes the ribs and grooves, pressure fluctuations can be balanced and noise can be reduced.
Moreover, in the vehicle side-view mirror of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-131238, the shaft of the mirror base is inserted into an opening formed in the mirror head. The portion of the shaft inserted into the opening has an outer peripheral surface on which vertically extending ribs, which are spaced apart from each other in the circumferential direction, are formed.